


A Volatile Mix

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had left the whole <em>different strokes for different folks</em> thing behind with the Dursleys, thank you very much, and he had absolutely no intention of allowing it in his life ever again. No matter how much he loved the git.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Volatile Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> **Beta** : eeyore9990
> 
>  **A/N** : Written as a very belated birthday ficlet for lilyseyes, who requested Snarry with a prompt of making up, remorseful someone making up to the other.
> 
>  **A/N 2** : Now available as [a podfic](http://fire-juggler.dreamwidth.org/58091.html) by the wonderful fire_juggler.

Harry sat on the kitchen floor, drawing random shapes on the linoleum with the tip of his wand and staring at the door that led down to Severus's potions lab. Yeah, maybe he shouldn't have gone down there without permission, but Severus never so much as thought about asking permission before barging into _his_ study.

He'd left the whole _different strokes for different folks_ thing behind with the Dursleys, thank you very much, and he had absolutely no intention of allowing it in his life ever again. No matter how much he loved the git.

Besides, Harry's news had been that important, even if Severus hadn't so much as bothered to give him a chance to share it as he flung stasis spells over his work and stormed off.

Dragging the back of one hand over his nose, Harry sniffed. Severus had been gone almost a full day, and he didn't know what he was even supposed to do. Half of his friends were out of the country at the Quidditch World Cup, tickets to which he'd turned down because Severus had some stupid Potions Master award thingy and wanted Harry there.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," he mumbled and swiped at his nose again.

A chime went off on Harry's watch, and he scowled at it. Severus's hand was still stuck at _Not Home_ , which only meant that he wasn't in any of the possible places on the watch face. He contemplated ignoring the chime, and his very insistent Healer's regimen of potions and supplements, before giving into the inevitable and pushing himself to his feet.

He swayed for a moment, closing his eyes against the slight dizziness that always seemed to affect him when he stood up too quickly, and then made his way to his office and the locked cupboard where he'd stored the potions that Healer Clearwater had given him.

o~*~o

Harry had just managed to convince himself that the benefits of the potion outweighed the disgustingness of its taste and smell when the phial was wrenched out of his grip.

"What are you taking?" Severus glowered at the bright orange liquid in the phial. "I didn't make this."

"You weren't here to make it." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin. "In fact, I clearly remember you telling me to never ever come near you or your potions again."

Severus's scowl deepened. He thumbed off the cap and raised the phial to his nose. Harry could see Severus's brain identifying the ingredients and ticking through the possible combinations. He wasn't, he decided, going to wait around until Severus worked it out. Besides, it had been his news.

After clearing his throat in a futile attempt to dislodge the lump that seemed to have taken up permanent residence, Harry said, "When you've finished making sure the _potion_ is fine, feel free to pack up your belongings and leave."

He was halfway down the hall when Severus's hand landed on his shoulder. Harry tried to shake it off, but Severus tightened his grip.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?" Harry barked a laugh. "I clearly remember saying that I had news, and you ordering me to shut up and get the fuck away from you and your potions before I caused irreparable damage to your ever-so-precious experiment."

"Harry—" Severus sounded annoyed and impatient rather than anything like apologetic, and Harry had a sudden urge to hex his arse.

Pulling his wand and rapping it on Severus's knuckles, Harry said, "Get out of my house."

Severus didn't release Harry. Instead, he came around to stand in front of him. "Would you give me a chance to speak?"

"Why? All you've done is berate me so far, and I've had more than enough of that to last me a lifetime."

Severus released him. Harry was at the entrance to the kitchen when Severus said, "You are right."

Shock made Harry stumble. He reached out and grabbed the doorjamb to stop himself from falling.

Severus continued with, "I was working with volatile ingredients. You surprised me, and I almost dropped the phoenix ashes into the wrong cauldron."

It was as close to an apology as Harry had ever received from Severus. He knew that he should accept it, but he was tired and that had been his last phial of the potion. "You could have just said so," Harry said, cringing at how tired he sounded. "I'm nowhere near as stupid as you or your friends like to pretend."

"I would never remain with someone I believed to lack intelligence."

"Well, that's just a bundle of reassurance, there," Harry said.

"Harry, I—" Severus came to stand behind him. "I may have overreacted," he said. "But only out of fear for your safety."

Closing his eyes and tightening his grip on the doorjamb, Harry nodded. "All right." He should probably have said more, but he just couldn't think of anything else to say.

Severus's arms looped around Harry's waist, and he was drawn back against Severus's chest. For a moment, Harry considered pulling away, but Severus felt so very good, so very reassuring. How much could it hurt to stay like that for a minute or two?

Severus kissed the side of Harry's neck. "I cannot promise that I'll never lose my temper again," he said. "I cannot promise to listen or to always be what you need." He tightened his embrace. "But I also will never ask you to make such promises to me."

"You could at least try to listen." Harry turned around, careful not to break Severus's hold, and buried his face in the crook of Severus's neck and shoulder. "I wanted you to find out from me, not from a stupid potion."

"Tell me then." Still holding Harry in one arm, Severus placed a finger beneath Harry's chin and tipped it up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I cannot unsay what has been said or undo what has been done, no more than you can."

Mulish stubbornness rose inside Harry, along with a desire to force Severus to speak more bluntly. But that faded away nearly as quickly. Before he could change his mind, he blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Severus's eyes widened briefly, and one corner of his mouth quirked upwards. He crushed Harry to him, and he murmured, "I'm happy."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry laid his head on Severus's shoulder and smiled. "Me too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Volatile Mix by Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309656) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
